


We All Need Some Alone Time

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Magic, Other, Tentacle Dick, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: sometimes you get stressed. sometimes your coworkers wont leave you alone.sometimes you just need to relax.





	We All Need Some Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> jfghfjkd hi i havent written in a little bit but like. still love this guy? a lot? and i needed something to give a friend an example of my nsfw work without having it be xreader so i Give You This

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Gaster, standing in the doorway of his apartment, waved at his coworker heading down the hall. 

“We’ll get it tomorrow, I swear! I can _feel_ it!” His coworker walked backwards to keep looking at him, clenching his fist as he smiled. 

“Uh huh! Yep! Okay, yeah, see you later!” The skeleton slowly started sliding into his apartment before flat out slamming the door behind him, pressing his back to it and letting out a long sigh. “Took him long enough. Now, some much needed time to myself..” 

Gaster turned around and slid off his lab coat, hanging it on his coat rack by the door. He started walking towards his bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the floor unceremoniously. He undid his pants next and pulled them off of his hips, them joining the other clothing on the floor. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and twirled before laying flat on his back on the bed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand. 

“‘We’ll get it tomorrow!’ Uh huh, sure. We haven’t had any progress in _weeks_ , who does he think he’s kidding?” Without opening his eyes, the doctor reached one hand over to his bedside table, scrambling around before his fingers landed on what he was looking for. Popping open the case, he pulled out the black object inside before putting the plastic container back on the table. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter if we get it tomorrow or not. We have more time. And as for this, I’ve got all the time in the world..” He blinked open his eyes and pressed the button on top of the oblong device, it coming to life and buzzing in his hand. Slowly, carefully, he slid his right hand with the vibrator in it between his legs, hitching his breath when he pressed it to the front of his underwear. Rubbing it back and forth, up and down, he quietly let out shaky moans, the device caressing the fabric between it and his sensitive bones. 

He moved his shaky hand away and set the vibrator down next to him, lifting his hips and sliding off the thin fabric from his hips. He threw it across the room, not really caring about where it landed so much as getting the buzzing toy back onto his pelvis. Picking up the vibe again, he placed it first on the right side, jerking his hips, then the left side, turning his head and moaning, before placing it right in the middle on his pubis and gasping. It felt so good, he could just feel his stress from the day melt away. 

Feeling his eye start to glow, he conjured in front of him his light purple tentadick and gently placed the vibrator on the base. He choked, forgetting how sensitive his magic was. He took it slow, gently kissing his dick with the toy, from the base to the tip, before running it up and down in solid strokes. 

“Hhaah… Sso.. good..” he gasped out. He could feel he was close, the tether inside of him beginning to fray. He sped up his movements, using one hand to jerk himself off, the other to quickly caress along his purple cock. His breaths quickened, his movements faulted as very quickly it came upon him. With one final jerk into his hand, he splattered dark cum across his stomach, his hips jerking into the air. His breath stopped as he saw stars in front of his eyes, it almost felt like he could see forever if he stayed like this. With a long, loud moan, he collapsed, barely having enough energy to turn the toy in his hand off. He shakily smiled to himself and simply looked at the cieling, content. 

“God, how I needed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> eh, kinda short
> 
> leave me comments they fuel my sick body !!


End file.
